


Gus age 13

by GusKinney



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GusKinney/pseuds/GusKinney
Summary: gus needs a father and son talk





	

Its been a year to the day from when me and Billy... you know and we were able to move on from that moment,but every time we try to talk we have this strange look we give to each other,and by we i mean i,i was thirteen now not a kid not a adult and the gay thing almost my whole family were gay but i didn't know if i was,how in the hell do i talk to my mom's about this,i have to talk to my dad.

My dad came to pick me up to spin sometime with him and the others,as we were driving back to his house i thought it was good enough time to bring it up.

"Dad i need to talk to you,and i can't wait.

Dad turns to me for a moment.

"Whats wrong sonny boy.

He we go the magic moment from boy to...teen...whatever.

"Dad something happen that i didn't tell you me and Billy were going to my door,i was going out in when he was going out and so we hit each other and we fell i was on top of him and i... we"

I couldn't get the words out but dad knew i wanted to say,some fucking how.

"Sonny boy it happens and you can't stop it and you can know if your gay at any age so if you like Billy there is nothing wrong with that, just one thing if and when you have sex wear a condom...or him but do not have sex at the wrong time and know that i love you. do you hear me sonny boy.

"Yeah dad.


End file.
